Opening a packaged beverage invariably leads to oxidation of the beverage. Additionally, beverages that are carbonated or otherwise gas-dispensed, such as with carbon dioxide or nitrogen, will begin to lose the gas once the pressure is released, causing the beverage to go flat. The present disclosure contains systems and methods for preservation of packaged beverages.